1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the rapid and automatic preparation of sandwiches by a system that stores and delivers automatically the components for sandwiches. More particularly it relates to a system for storing and dispensing bread portions and meat patties.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the so-called fast-food industry, the profitability of a food outlet is highly dependent upon the speed with which the food can be delivered and the cost of labor in preparing and packaging the food. There are other factors that can enhance the sales, but these must be done in a manner efficient enough to maintain the necessary profitability. The high volume of such food outlets justifies the assured sanitation and capital costs of automatic handling. At the present time, most preparation is done by hand labor and the use of automatic systems has been limited.